Return of the Dead: The Order Returns
by tm7
Summary: sequel to Return of the Dead. Just what the title says and maybe a bit more
1. You dog!

She looked down at her boots. They were worn and scuffed. She winced. The conditions of the camp were awful and the stench was unimaginable. This was the price for her revenge; ugly muggle combat boots and poor living conditions. It would be worth it though. It would be worth watching Hermione Granger shrivel in pain and fear so extraordinary so extreme that she would regret the day she messed with Lavender Brown.

Lavender smiled at the image. She had given up her life in comfort for this. The splendor and glamour she once had was nonexistant. As a Death Eater she would have power. Power that she could have never achieved had she stayed with them. That stupid Saint Potter and that little goody-goody Hermione Granger. Ron should have been hers. He shouldn't have left her but he chose them. He chose Hermione. She would get her revenge and Hermione Granger would pay.

* * *

"Harry wake up!"

"5 more minutes mum."

"Harry wake up!"

Harry opened his eyes. Her red hair was tied back and her blues eyes were gazing down at him.

"Morning Ginny."

"Harry wake up and come downstairs!"

Harry watched his girlfriend scramble around the room throwing clothing at him. "Gin. What's going on? Why are you still in my room and why didn't my mother wake me up like usual?"

"About the first question, you'll see. As for the second, I don't trust you to find your clothing in this mess. Honestly, don't you and Ron clean? He's already up by the way. As for the third question, she's busy."

Harry pouted at her. Why was she being so evasive and why was she in such a rush?

"Okay, I'm up. Do you mind uh leaving while I change?"

"Oh." Ginny rushed from the room but not before Harry could notice her blush.

"Same old Ginny." Harry thought to himself. He looked to the pile of clothing Ginny had created on his bed. He selected a white shirt and trousers from the pile and changed into them quickly. His blue trainers were under the bed next to numerous items of clothing. Ginny was right he did need to clean up. Even more so since he would be leaving soon. After all, they couldn't expect to stay at the Weasly's forever.

* * *

A familiar laugh rung through the hallway. It sounded a bit more like a bark than a laugh. Harry couldn't believe what he was was impossible. Actually, it wasn't impossible seeing as his parents were alive. It was really more of an unrealistic occurance. Your parents don't come back to life every day. What'll happen next? Your dead grandfather suddenly sprouts out of his grave? This was weird. Too weird. Either way Harry realized he was wasting precious time standing in the middle of the hallway just to think about the odds of another miracle happening. He gradually walked down the stairs trying to listen to what everyone was saying.

"James, do you remember the time we transfigured McGonagall's spectacles into a mouse to see how she would react?"

"Breaking the rules yet again."

"Just testing our boundaries Lilykins. Just testing our boundaries."

"Sirius, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?"

"At least once more."

"James!"

"What?"

"He's your mate. "

"And that's my fault?"

"Yes!"

He was right. It was Sirius. But how...

"Harry!"

"Sirius!"

Harry frowned this still didn't make any sense.

"Why? How? What in the bloody hell happened?"

"Harry!" Lily scolded. "I don't want to hear such foul language coming from your mouth ever again. Understood?"

"Understood."

"I'll tell you. I'll tell you. Just don't get your knickers in a twist." Sirius teased.

"This is impossible!" Harry exclaimed, smiling none the less.

"Not as impossible as your parents. Hell! I mean... pardon my language...um...sorry Lily?" He added under Lily's menacing glare.

"Like I was saying your parents scared the...the... um. They scared me. I knew I'd see you if I came but I didn't expect my dead best friend and his wife."

"You haven't been reading the Prophet then."

"No suppose not."

Silence filled the air. There was so much to say. How to say it was the real problem.

Ginny was sitting in the corner of the kitchen. Silently she watched. Harry and Sirius were staring at each other. Both of them had a nervous expression across their face. She wished so desperately that she could help but understood that this was between them. Her gaze trailed to Lily and James. They were such a perfect couple it seemed. And then there was Ron and Hermione. Ron never had been as confident or as bright as his brothers when it came to girls. Hermione and him were one of the most unique couples Ginny had ever witnessed. Ron was nervous and clumsy whenever he was around Hermione. It had never been that way when they were younger. Ron was still clumsy but he never was nervous when he was around her. He would argue with her. Now, well, now he was whipped. Ginny smiled smugly as she watched Ron get Hermione a cup of tea. Hermione caught Ginny's stare and winked at her. Yup, Hermione was enjoying Ron's new found attitude as well.

Ginny's gaze shifted back toward Harry. That was it. She couldn't handle the silence any longer.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"You still haven't explained how you're alive."

"Oh. Right." He paused for a bit, thinking of what he would say. "Do you want the long version or the condensed version?"

"The long version." Harry responded.

"Well then. We better find a place where we can fit everyone. I'm not to fond of having to repeat myself and I'm sur no one wants to miss what I have to say."

"Yeah." Harry muttered. He seemed a bit disappointed that he couldn't be told right away.

"Where can we fit everyone?" James questioned.

"I'm not to sure. Any ideas Lily?"

"No. Hermione?"

"None. What about you Ginny?"

"Nope. Harry?"

Harry looked around. Ron seemed annoyed. Harry chuckled to himslef, knowing what Ron was on about.

"No. None."

Harry averted his attention to Ron who was now glaring at him.

"What?" Harry questioned smugly.

"You're a git."

"But I'm your git."

"That doesn't make you any less of a git."

"No. It makes me your git."

"I hate you."

"I doubt that."

"Then you're even stupider then I thought."

"I'm wounded."

"It'll heal."

"It did but now you cut it open."

"Good. You deserved it."

"What for?"

"For being a git."

"We're getting nowhere."

"That's just where I want you to go. The middle of nowhere."

"You don't mean that."

"Then say it!"

"No I don't think I will."

"Why not?"

"This is too much fun."

"Harry!"

"Ronald!"

Lily decided it was her time to cut in. "Boys stop it. Now tell me what's going on?" she addressed them as though they were two little boys who were caught misbehaving.

"Harry's being a git." Ron answered stubbornly.

"I think we've already established that." Lily reminded him. " Now, what did he do?"

"He didn't ask me."

"Didn't ask you what?"

"I didn't ask him if he knew of a place where we could fit everyone." Harry interupted.

"That all?" Lily asked.

"Yup."

The room filled with laughter, which is just what everyone needed.

"It just so happens that I know of a place but seeing as my ideas were so rudely cast aside I'm going to my room." Ron announced. "Honestly, you two Hermione?" Fine."

"Sorry Ron I just couldn't help it. It was funny you know."

"I don't see how it was funny." Ron began to storm out but Harry stopped him.

"Ron, wait. Tell us your idea. I just thought we all needed a bit of a laugh."

"Yeah. Well, it was funny."

"So. You're idea?" Ginny asked.

"You know that garden? Where we found the potion."

"What potion?" Sirius asked, suddenly curious."

"We'll tell you when you tell us what happened." Ginny answered.

"Anyways," Ron continued as though he hadn't been interrupted." I was thinking we could meet there. It's close to where Remus and Tonks live and there isn't anyone within hearing distance."

"Ron I think you've just had your first good idea." Ginny jested.

"Thanks...Hey!"

"We should talk to Remus soon."

"Yeah we should."

* * *

First chapter is up. Thanks to all of my faithful reviewers from my last story Return of the Dead.

tm7


	2. Erin

**Return of the Dead: The Order Returns**

Erin

* * *

Lavender couldn't remember the last time she had a decent meal. It must have been months. Damn that Hermione Granger to hell! This was her fault. Then again, it had been Lavender who broke up with Ron. Lavnder pushed that thought aside. It was Hermione's fault. If Ron hadn't been so interested in Hermione she wouldn't have broken up with him.

"Plotting revenge. Are we?" a cold voice questioned.

"Course not. I was just..."

"I know what you were thinking. Don't bother lying to me."

"I'm sorry master. I shouldn't have..."

"You shouldn't deliberately lie to the person in charge of your welfare. At my command you could be killed. Wouldn't want me to resort to that now. Would we?"

"No master."

"There are fates worse than death." a man in tattered blue robes snarled at Lavender and her dark master.

"You should keep your mouth shut." Voldemort hissed at him.

In response the man spit at him.

"You there!" Voldemort poinited to Lavender. "Take this man to Bellatrix. She must have some use for him. If not, tell her she is free to dispose of him in any way that she pleases."

"Yes master."

Lavender dragged the man to his feet and pulled him out of Voldemort's view.

"So what's your story? Come from some drastic pure blood family or were just afraid when you joined?" the man questioned.

At closer inspection she could see that the man was quite a bit younger then he appeared. He must have been a year or two older than her.

"Why I joined is none of your buisness." she replied, her temper rising.

"I believe it is, seeing as you're about to send me to certain death."

"Fine. I joined so I could get revenge on a girl that stole my boyfriend. It seems petty but I loved him and now she's going to pay for all of the pain she caused me."

He looked at her as though he was seeing her for the first time.

"Its not so petty. A bit extreme perhaps but not petty. That is it isn't petty if you truly loved him. Becoming a Death Eater probably isn't the best cure for heartbreak though. My name's Erin, by the way."

"I'm Lavender."

"The name suits you."

"Thanks. I suppose you expect me to let you escape now."

"I don't expect you to. Voldemort would punish you severely."

"You speak his name?"

"Yeah. Don't be too shocked I'm part of a rebellion."

"Sorry. Just the last time I heard someone speak his name was when I was with my boy... _ex-_boyfriend and his friends."

"I take it that's the girl your planning on getting your revenge on."

"The very same."

"You said they were friends."

"Best friends since first year."

"Did you ever consider that he might have been dating you to make her jealous?"

"No I hadn't, but I'm not changing my mind."

"Its your choice not mine."

"We're almost there."

"Oh...yeah."

They walked in silence. Each trying to guess what the other was thinking.

* * *

**Long update but I've really have a lot going on lately. I know this one's kinda short. Its mostly dialouge but it lets you learn a bit more about Lavender. tm7**

**Thanks to all reviewers. You were awesome.**


	3. A Much Needed Letter

Return of the Dead: The Order Returns

* * *

A Much Needed Letter

* * *

A snowy owl moved through the clearing. It was nearing twilight. Tied to its leg were several letters in which needed to be delivered imediately. The first of which was addressed to Remus Lupin.

Remus had not been expecting any letters but was not surprised once he took a closer look at the owl. He recognized it to be Hedwig, Harry's owl. Carefully removing the letter that was addressed to him and read it hastily. He had expected it to be something about Voldemort or the most recent attacks but was surprised to see that it requested him and and his fiance, Nymphadora or rather Tonks, to meet Harry and the others in the garden.

The garden held a significant importance to all of them. It was where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had discovered that Peter Pettigrew, once a friend of the family now a Death Eater on the run,had created a potion so powerful it could resurrect the dead. The instructions that Peter had left had stated that there has to be a need for the person to be resurrected and the need had to be great. Not only great but not selfish or vain reasons. The potion seemed to have a mind of its own. It chose who came back. Peter had used it to ressurect Lily and James. He had left a note in the garden.

Before Harry was born, the garden had been a place where Lily and James could escape from the troubles of the world. On a few occasions The Marauders would join them. Remus remembered the garden to be where, after months of planing, Jame shad proposed to Lily. The splendor and beauty of the garden had long since disappeared but Remus could remember it well.

Remus reread the letter.

_**Remus,**_

_**We need you and Tonks to meet us in the garden later today. Around noon. If that's all right with you of course. Its really important that you be there but I must warn you, some of what we have to tell you may come as a shock so be prepared. You won't be disappointed though. Promise.**_

_**We're all very excited about the wedding. First Bill and Fleur. Now you and tonks. Two weddings in one summer. Don't you even think about backing out or tryin to push Tonks away from you. She loves you and she knows what she's getting into. By the way, have you set a date yet? The girls are pushing me to get some details out of you. Mrs. Weasly seems about ready to come over there herself. Seeing as we'll be seeing you soon it won't be necessary. You've been warned. Oh, I didn't mention any of that to you. Okay?**_

_**Owl us if you can't make it. We'll try to talk to you another time. Hermione wants me to tell you hi for her.**_

_**Harry**_

Remus glanced away from the letter. It had lightened his mood emencely. Well, the most of it. He was a bit curious as to the garden.

"Remus!" A female voice called.

"In the study, Dora!"

"There you are,love.I was thinking about the wedding."

"What about the wedding?"

"Well, I need brides maids. Do you think Ginny and Hermione would?"

"Yes, of course!" remus paused a second. " What do you think about visiting the garden later?"

"I suppose that's fine. Why?"

"Harry and the others need us to meet them there. He didn't really explain as to why. He just said they had something they needed to tell us."

"Well then we should go."

" Yeah. We should."

* * *

**Review please. I called Tonks "Dora "cuz that's what Remus called her in the seventh book. Seems kinda weird to call her that.I will say no more. I don't want to ruin it for anyone who hasn't read it. I got my copy at midnight. I was the 69th person to get it. Stayed up till 5:00 AM reading it. Woke up at about 10:00 and felt the need to update. Hope you like it. Thanks to all my reviewers. Its been a really long time since I've updated. Sorry that it always takes me so long.**

**tm7**


	4. Stolen Goods and a Clumsy Theif

* * *

* * *

Sirius tapped his foot impatiently. He wanted to say what he had to say and get it over with. It was rather hard to explain. The first to arive had been Fred and George Weasly. Sirius had admired them. They reminded him of the Marauders. They were clever, witty, and had a very good sense of humor. When he was in school those were some of the common traits of the infaous marauders. James was handsome, smart (dispite popular belief), talented, and funny. He had an extremely large fan club. It was second only to Sirius's. Sirius was known as a player, moving along from girl to girl. Although, he did have similar characteristics to James. Remus was the brains of the group. He was quite and shy but at the same time he was very mysterious. Then there was Peter. Few knew why they had chosen to befriend Peter. The reason being was that Peter had saved James from falling out of a window on the Hogwarts Express. James and Sirius had been goofing off. James slammed into the window so hard that it broke. He lost his balance and fell. Peter had come to rescue. Funny, Peter had saved James's life once but was the cause off his death in the end.

Just as Sirius began to wonder about Peter, Remus and Tonks entered. They held each others hand and froze on the spot. Fred and George hadn't even noticed him until they saw where Remus was staring.

"Sirius?" Remus questioned.

"Hello Moony." Sirius replied with a lopsided grin.

Tonks still was speachless.

"Hello Nymphadora." Sirius added cheekily.

"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!" she shouted at last.

"Now there's the Tonks I remember. Hey Fred. George."

"Sirius, mate. You're supposed to be dead!" Fred said enthusiastically. George simply nodded. He couldn't speak.

"Who else was invited?" Sirius asked Harry suddenly.

"Well, there's Moody, Mudungus, Kingsley, Bill, Charlie, Neville, and Luna."

"Why did we invite Neville and Luna?" Ron asked without any consideration to what he was saying.

"Just because you are tactless Ronald doesn't mean the rest of us are as well." Hermione snapped. "Neville and Luna were invited because they witnessed what we thought was Sirius's death. It might come as a shock to see him alive and well. To them he's still dead."

Hermione realised she was a bit rude and kissed him on the cheek to make up for her behavior. He seemed to have forgiven her for he turned her head and kissed her soundly on the lips. Ginny had started to cough rather loudly, returning them to reality. A blush rose to Hermione's face and Ron's ears were a dark shade of red.

'POP'

Moody had apparated to the garden. At first he passed Sirius but it seems as though his magical eye had spotted him. He whirled around eyeing Sirius up and down.

"How may lumps of sugar do I like in my tea?" he asked imediately.

Sirius responded within an acceptable amount of time."You don't like sugar in your tea. You say rotted teeth is the last thing you need to worry about."

"Good answer but how do I know you didn't learn this from your Death Eater spy Severus Snape?"

"Snivilus? I'm disgusted."

"Leave Severus alone!" Lily defended out of an old habit.

"Lily he's a Death Eater!" James argued. His jealousy had returned. He had remembered a time when she had preferred Severus Snape to him. In fact, Severus had been Lily's best friend.

"He's just been very mislead. Maybe if you hadn't teased him he would have hung out with the Gryffindors instead of the Slytherins."

"So its my fault he's turned into a slimy git?"

"No. I'm only stating that he had a very tragic childhood. Think about it. He fit in nowhere. He lost his best friend cuz he said one rather insulting word.He had no real friends James. I was his only friend until he called me what he did."

"That's no excuse."

"Listen, I don't want to argue right now."

"There was a time when you would have loved the argument."

"Well I fell in love with the stupid git that I used to hate."

"You forgot arrogant toe-rag."

"Yeah, well. You're my arrogant toe-rag." Lily said leaning in for a kiss.

"Oi! Get a room." George shouted.

James frowned at him and Lily reluctantly pulled away.

Mudungus tripped through the gate, landing at Harry's feet. Silverware fell out of his pockets and some of Fred and George's trick wands stuck out of his hat.

"Oi! Get your theiving arse over here!" Fred called to Mudungus.

"Hang on just a bleeding moment. No need to shout." Mudungus said, hastily gathering what he dropped. George strode over to him. lifted his hat off Mudungus's head, and was a little more than angry to find more of the Weasly-made products fall out of it.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Fred asked angrily." We're pretty sure you didn't purchase these from us."

"I meant to pay for them. I put them in my hat for safe-keeping but I was distracted by that ruddy owl of Harry's and was forced to leave. I forgot about the merchandise I had meant to purchase."

"You said you were at the Ministry in you reply." Harry said pointedly.

"Thanks mate!" George said appreciatively.

"Bloody hell! Sirius Black back from his grave!" Mudungus shouted excitedly.

Half-way through Mudungus's supposed excitement Neville entered.

"Who's back from theor grave? Aren't you Sirius Black?" Neville inquired.

"Yes, that would be me."

"That can't be right. I saw Sirius Black die."

"Well you must be mistaken for that's exactly who I am." Sirius chimed merrily.

Everyone stared at Sirius, wondering what was behind his strange behavior.

"What?" he asked, confused to why he was being stared at.

"Nothing." Molly replied. She thought it was best for him to just continue on. It was better than him being depressed.

Luna entered with her usual dreamy expression spread across her face. She stared at Sirius for a bit and raised her arm to point at him.

"There's a nargal around you. I suggest you get rid of it imediately."

"What's a nargal." Sirius asked, looking at her strangely.

"You don't know. Pity. Very few have ever heard of them." she responded dreamily.

"I'm Sirius Black."

"I must know you."

"Aren't you the one who invented the cure to..."

"No." Sirius interrupted.

"Oh. What about..."

"Actually I'm the first person to escape from Azkaban."

"Oh." Luna sighed. She seemed a bit disappointed.

An owl swooped into the garden with a letter for Harry. Harry read it quickly.

"Its from Kingsley. He can't make. He says he'll stop by tomarrow if he can."

"Than I guess I better begin." Sirius responded.

"Yep."

" Okay well just after I..."

* * *

**Yep! You guessed it. A cliff-hanger. Sorry. If it makes it better, I wrote more than usual and updated sooner. Thanks to all of my reviewers.**

**tm7**


	5. The Begining of a New Era

**Return of the Dead: the Order Returns

* * *

**

_The Begining of a New Era_

* * *

"Its from Kingsley. He can't make. He says he'll stop by tomarrow if he can."

"Than I guess I better begin." Sirius responded.

"Yep."

" Okay well just after I..."

Eyes were all expectantly gazing at Sirius, awaiting a decent explanation. Sirius tried to avoid their gaze but failed miserably. They had surrounded him from all angles. As much as he had wanted for his friends to know what had happened, he found he could not would they say? Would they even believe him? The questions flowed through his mind. He knew all of the Potter's would believe him. Remus would too. Most everyone there would. Mundungus might not though. Then again Mundungus always had the shady one of the group. He would go into battle to fight Voldemort then switch sides if the one he was on was losing. " Note to self. Don't ever trust Mudungus Fletcher. " Sirius reminded himself. Mundungus, to Sirius, was the new Peter Pettigrew. He would not repeat the same mistake again.

"I... Just after Bellatrix tried to kill me this sensation swept over me. Like I was apparating only different, more powerful, if you can imagine. My world went black. I was in a sort of dreamless sleep. I woke up in a cell. It was similar to the one I stayed in at Azkaban. It smelt disgusting. When I sat up and looked around I saw that I wasn't alone. There were others. Stan Shunpike was there. He wasn't quite himself. His eyes were distant, like he hadn't really been able to see what was happening around him. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't dead, he just wasn't alive. I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't answer me. Everyone else I couldn't identify. They all were like Stan alive but lifeless. They clearly hadn't eaten a decent meal in a long time. Skin and bones. Every single one of them. It was worse than I had imagined it would be. There were so many of them. All being held prisoner. I think some of them were kissed by Dementors. The rest were just in such terrible condition from the treatment they were recieving. They were either dead, souless, or dying.

"Then Voldemort came. He laughed a cold, heartless laughed. Then waved an arm in the air signaling his death Eaters. One was Rudolphus Lestrange and the other was one of the girls you went to school with. I recognized her from the trips I had made to Hogwarts in Harry's third year. She had dark hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. I don't know if any of you know her, but she was a Gryffindor. I remember her wearing a red and gold scarf. Anyways, Voldemort signaled them. They opened the cell and dragged me out. The girl seemed a bit more reluctant to follow orders but did so anyhow. She seemed to regret what she was doing and was a bit more kind to me but not by much. They took me to this chamber. I was not the only one who was there either. There was a boy there. He was a part of some rebellion against Voldemort and his supporters. Bellatrix was in charge of our punishment. They tortured the boy first. Then it was my turn."

Sirius paused. This part was the hardest for him.

"It went by slowly. The pain was too much to handle. I thought for sure I would pass out. I didn't. Unfortunately for me, I underestimated my will power. I would have preferred to have been out cold. After Bellatrix had her fun, they returned me to the cell. The boy from the rebellion was there now too. I spoke to him a bit. The rebellion has focused its efforts on slowing Voldemort down and delaying what could be the complete downfall of the wizarding world. The rebellion is, however, only a small dent in Voldemort's plans. The boy's name is Erin. He had been sent to spy on Voldemort. By the looks of it, he is about Fred and George's age. Rather young for that sort of assignment but I suppose that is why he had been sent. For months Erin and I endured the torture while secretly planning to escape. Many of our plans failed but the last one was fool proof. The girl who I have mentioned earlier, the one that was a Griffindor, and another girl who claimed to be my niece created a distraction for us to escape. The girls were a great help. Erin and I went our sepparate ways once we were out, but I will not forget him."

Sirius, who had been staring at his feet, looked to find everyone staring at him in awe. Mudungus was shaking in his boots. Luna was smiling dreamily off into the distance. Harry had a proud look upon his face. It was very similar to the look James was wearing. Lily looked concerned. Nothing unusual there. It was in Lily's nature to worry over everyone. Things, overall, had went better than expected.

Ginny was content. She had Harry. Sirius was back. Remus and Tonks were together. Despite the uncertainty of her future, Ginny had decided that this was all she needed. Life couldn't get any without Hogwarts, she would be okay. Though one thought still bothered her, what would happen after the storm had passed. After Voldemort was gone, would she go to work. And if so, where?  
How would she survive? She had Harry, but would he still want her? She had her family, but would they still be able to aford her upkeep. What if Voldemort won? NO, Voldemort couldn't win. If she continued to think like that, she wouldn't need to think about her future. She was a blood traiter. If Voldemort won, there would be no future. Only the wasted exsistance of millions of human beings, who were born only to see the cruelty of the Dark Lord. That wouldn't happen. Harry was there. There was always hope. There will always be those who opposed would never have complete power. There was always hope and love. Nothing Voldemort could do would stop could never completely win. Without another thought, Ginny grabbed hold of Harry's hand. She ignored the teasing from Fred and George and held her head up proudly. Soon, there would be a war. Who knew what would happen next. This could be one of her last moments with Harry where they wouldn't be fighting for their lives. She needed to remember everything about him. The way he made her smile. The way he made her feel safe. Everything. Any moment now could be their last.

Ron had a feeling they had forgotten something. Something important. What was it? If only he could remember. Something to do with the garden. He traced his thoughts until one of them stood out against the rest. The potion. They promised to tell Sirius about the potion. "Well, this will be interesting." he thought to himself.

"You know, Sirius still doesn't know about the potion." Ron remarked.

Hermione beamed. It was uncharacteristic for Ron to remember something like that, but he had his moments.

"Ron! You remembered." she praised.

"What?" he said mockingly. " I can remember things."

" I know, Ron. I know. " Hermione responded, humoring him. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, though, just in case he really had taken offense.

"Well?" Sirius prodded. "Who wants to explain about this potion?"

Hermione seemes only to eager to explain. Some habits were hard to get rid of. She just loved to teach people what she knew. If she hadn't seemed so interested in being a healer, Harry would have guessed that she would want to become a teacher. It had always seemed to be a job that she would enjoy immensely. She had seemed less studious, though. With the ongoing battle against Voldemort arising, a new side of Hermione could be seen. She had become more of the take action type of girl. Before, she would help, breaking as few rules as possible. Now she seemed to enjoy breaking them, a more adventurous and brave side shining through.

Whether or not anyone liked it, this was the begining a new era. What this era would bring, would remain unknown.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update. Please review.**

**tm7**


	6. Weddings and Clumsy Owls

Return of the Dead: The Order Returns

Weddings and Clumsy Owls

Throughout his life Erin had never known anyone so kind and terrible at the same time. She had helped him escape but there was something about her that frightened him. She was hurt. That was apparent. Even more apparent, though, was the fact that she was trapped. Lavender Brown was going to need help. Although, he didn't realize it yet, Erin would be just the one to help her.

All he could think about was her large brown eyes. It made her seem so innocent. She was far from innocent though. She was emotionally unstable and had a frightening temper. And what's more, she was controlling. Her personality was suffocating to those around her. Despite all of that, Erin couldn't help feeling a connection to her. A strange but exhilarating connection.

* * *

Awakening from a much needed slumber, Fred Weasley scrambled to the window. A large, brown owl swooped into the room. It landed ,quite clumsily, on top of George who was asleep in the bed opposite Fred.

"Errol" George whined. "Ger rohf of mhe."

"Nice one." Fred laughed.

He picked Errol up,with great effort, and untied the message from Errol's leg. Hastily he read the message.

"Looks like we need to get home, George. Mum needs help getting ready for Bill's wedding."

"Great."

"Hope Fleur has some cousins there. Preferably female and of age."

"You know George, I like the way you think."

"How many times are you going to say that?"

"Until I stop watching those muggle movies."

"I hate you."

"Good to know."

* * *

"Is that a rat on his head?" George asked.

He was staring at a short, tubby man standing next to Fleur's father.

" No. I reckon it only looks like there's a rat on his head. "

Fred craned his neck a bit to get a better view.

"Huh."

"FRED! GEORGE!" shouted a woman.

Fred and George looked at each other, knowing exactly who it was.

"Mum."

Mrs. Weasley looked up at the two of them with a look of annoyance.

"Well come along now dears. There is a lot of work to be done. The wedding's tomorrow and not one thing is finished. You'd think Fleur's family would be more willing to help out with some of the actual work. They did help plan it, but none of them are willing to lift a finger and help out. Thank goodness I had seven children or nothing would ever be finished around her. You two are going to need to help me bring the food out back. Oh! There are still a couple of gnomes running around in the back . You'll need to help Harry and Ron take care of those. Ginny and Hermione are helping Fleur get ready. That girl really knows how to make a fuss over the littlest of things. Run along now. I have a couple things to take care of myself."

Mrs Weasley scuttled along, stopping every now and then to order around a few of the others.

"Do you have any idea what she just said?" George questioned his brother.

"I dunno. I stopped listening after she said work. "

"Figures."

"Lets find Fleur's cousins. Maybe there'll be a few lovely ladies around our age. We'll just pretend we found them in sort of predicament and needed our immediate assistance. I mean what kind of gentlemen would we be if we didn't rescue a few maidens in distress?"

"Too true."

* * *

"How strange is it to be worrying over something as normal as a wedding when there is a war coming." Hermione told Ginny as she pinned Fleur's hair into place ,one strand at a time.

"Very. I wish that it would all just stop. I keep telling myself ' It will all be over with soon ' , but I can't stop worrying. I think the worst part about this entire thing is the waiting. Waiting for the day that Harry and Voldemort face each other in one final duel. I'm not even sure that Harry won't leave me again because of all of the danger that, chances are, I'll be facing as well. That's slowly starting to turn into my worst fear."

"Maybe Harry will have realized by now that you don't care. That if one of you die, you'll want to have spent every chance you were given to be with him. Just, whatever you do Ginny, don't give up on hope."

Fleur took the sudden silence that surrounded them to interrupt.

"No more of zhat kind of talk. Itz my vedding day. Everyone should be happy. Itz not a day to worry about he-who-must-not-be -named. Now cheer up."

Hermione finished Fleur's hair. Fleur examined herself in the mirror then turned to look at Hermione and Ginny.

"You two are very lovely girlz. Itz not very becoming to look zho zad on a day like today."

"Thanks." Hermione replied. Thankfully Fleur didn't hear the "I guess." Hermione muttered under her breath on her way out.

Ginny took a different approach. She simply smiled and briskly left the room.

Fleur eye herself in the mirror one last time before taking her wedding vows and officially becoming a Weasley.

**_I'm so sorry for the unexcusably long update. With school, Christmas, birthdays, and family issues I haven't really been able to find time to write. This is more of a fluff chapter but it has a purpose hope. My writing has just kinda been put second priority to everything else. Again so sorry. Thanks for all of your reviews, favorites, and your patience._**

tm7


End file.
